Let's play Match up
☀Now you are In Baby Greed Baby Room. The game like Monopoly But it's Different Not Monopoly it Sonic and Baby Greed Game Bored. The Game on the Floor. In The Middle of the floor. In Baby Greed Room. Old Time Music Game 1 how many Players 1 To 4 Player Team, Or Single Or 3 way team Or Single player. 3 way. 2 You can Choose Original Players On The Game Board. There are statues to choose from 12. Or you can make your own statue. In the game. Sounds Fun. Let's Move On You can design your statue in the. Sega system You can painted design it however you like sticker it or anything. X< But No Nasty Pictures. Or No Pornography Ok, it will not go through it be blocked. OK 3 they will be 50 chance. And 50 chest cards. And 2 Dices 4 You Play this Game Offline and Online Challenge. It's even got. A multiplayer Challenge and. Tournament and World Champion of the World. The World Champion of the World comes every Christmas Day Online. In order to get into the world champion of the world challenge. You got to be the top 10 players in the game. And one of the players would be the champ. If he can beat the 10 player in the game. Then he is the world champion. On Christmas Eve At 12 o'clock to be coming Christmas. To calling the champion. Ok That sounds like an awesome day. 1st place 500 Gold Rings and 3 Fashion Tickets. 2nd place 300 Gold Rings And 1 Fashion Tickets. 3nd place 150 Gold Rings And 1000 Silver Rings And 3 Silver Ticket 4th place 50 Gold Rings And 500 Silver Rings And 1 Silver Ticket 5th place 250 Silver Rings And 25 Bronze Chance For Fashion And 1 Free Baby Fashion Clothes For Baby Greed And All Baby --------------------------- 6th To 10th Place Will Get a Free Baby Fashion set 1 Change up Diapers/Pamper Selection of your choice for 1 baby you like Includes with the package 1 Free Selection Of a Style For Your Baby's Diaper. We're Not Done One More Gift You Can Get 1 Free Fashion for 1 Character like Sonic Or Your Baby One Random Free Shirt gift For Your Baby And Sonic and other Character I will Not be leaving You Without A Free Change it For Your Baby's diaper/Pamper The Change Up Make Your Character Look Popular And Cute For The OSL Point Giving And The Talent Show and it also comes with the shirt if you get that Free Change Up Ticket You may select one. And then it will give you a random shirt and baby shoes Did improve baby Greed Speed. The Gift would be given when When the Champion receives his Gift First ok So Keep Playing this Game To Get Your Shot in the World Champion. And Others That try to get in the world champion will get one 1 Free Change up Ticket That it. Ok That Sounds like fun to get these gifts. 5 if I have to repeat this again, there's thousands of fashion, shirts, shorts, Skirts, Shoes, diapers, and all The Shoes are only for Equipping to increase its speed Shoes Power. Ok 6 it'll make the game even fun to grab all these fashion clothes. Ok 7 Remember Fashion Clothes. Cause a lot of Gold Rings. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Games